The Forgotten Prince
by Jally
Summary: A man that has long been forgotten to the Underground returns for revenge and to claim what is rightfully his.  But first he needs help from a certain someone that has defeated the mysteries the Underground has to offer.  Will Sarah make the right choice?
1. Chapter 1

THE FORGOTTEN PRINCE

_REPOSTED AND UPDATED: Hey I'm back sorry for the long disappearance. If you guys wonder where I've been just check my profile. I'm just reposting this with slight edits._

_Original Author Notes: This is my first post on here. Sorry for it being short, but this is just setting up the story of course. I hope you enjoy and review if you want _

Chapter 1: A Bad Day

A young girl walked home dragging her nearly empty backpack behind her. She didn't care if it got torn on the jagged over-grown sidewalk. She walked up the front porch of her house, with a look of dread on her face; she realized her mother was home early. How would she ever explain what happened at school today. Bad luck seemed to follow the poor girl wherever she went.

The girl opened the front door, ever so slowly, as to try to sneak in un-noticed. It looked safe, so she entered with a sigh of relief. As if out of nowhere her mother, with long raven hair, appeared behind her. "So Elsie, I received a phone call at work today," the mother stated almost uncertainly.

Elsie, caught off guard, quickly responds, "Yeah and I should care why? You're always on the phone. Isn't that part of your job or something?" She turned to face her mom as she tossed her tattered backpack on the nearby sofa.

"Elsie," the mother paused as she reached out to brush a few stray strands of red hair from her daughter's face. Elsie shrugged away from the touch. "Tell me what happened at school."

"Why don't you tell me what happened? You're the one they called. Go on tell me what they said I did this time." Elsie fired back with her hazel eyes ablaze. If the two shared anything it was their hazel eyes.

"You've been suspended again!" The mother returned with an equal amount of intensity in her voice. "This is the THIRD time. When are you going to grow up and take responsibility for your actions? If you keep this up it won't be long until you're expelled! I won't move to another school district just for you to get in trouble there too." The mother pinched her nose in frustration. "Just tell me what happened." She waited silently for a response that didn't come. Elsie jus stood there, against the stairway banister obviously, not wanting to reply. The mother impatiently repeated, "Tell me what happened."

"Mom just leave me alone!" Elsie screamed, and ran up the stairs into her dark room. She locked the door behind her, and turned on the lights. The room was a modest size, big enough for a bed, dresser and a little legroom. The room was filled with books on mystical things as well as various posters, of different sizes. It was a girl's room. The posters were apparently being used to try to hide what Elsie regarded as an embarrassing tint of pink on the walls. The color was left over from her childhood. Still not being repainted to match her age, Elsie would beg for it to be changed, but her mother just didn't like the idea of her growing up, no matter how many times she was told otherwise. Her bed was covered with toys, what she usually viewed, as sad as it may be, as her only true friends. Being the troublemaker, that she was, wasn't very forgiving on her social life. She grabbed for her old stuffed white owl and walked out onto her balcony, wishing to stop the tears that would enviably come.

She looked out into the distance, as if to try to find some kind of answer. The fight was the norm. The school always said she did something; whether she did it or not. Today they said she used a cherry bomb in the restroom. She just passed by, yet she got blamed because she was the one running late to class. It was always her fault. No, it couldn't just be wrong place at the wrong time, it was just she, and her bad luck. It was as if little invisible troublemakers continuously followed her. If goblins were real she would swear it were they. Tears fell, "Oh I hate it here, everyone blames me for everything," she said, as she fell to her knees, her long red hair covered her face, "why is it always me" it started to thunder. "What is wrong with me?" She wiped her eyes, she looked to the old oak next to her window, expecting to find something, but of course nothing was there. "Nothing is ever fair," she said to her toy. Elsie walked back into the room, turning out the lights and attempted, in vain, to sleep.

Her actions were watched by something in the tree, an owl found the scene very interesting. He always found the girl's actions interesting. "_She is just like her mother, Sarah." _ It flew to a lower branch to watch the scene in the kitchen below. The owl always watched the family. Ever since his labyrinth was defeated. The mother, Sarah, had just received the divorce letter; she had chosen the wrong guy, which wasn't a huge surprise. The only reason they got married in the first place was because Sarah was 17, and pregnant with Elsie. Sarah never considered Elsie to be a mistake, but her marriage was. Ever since, what Sarah considered to be just a fantastical delusion, her conquering of some mystical labyrinth, she was never the same. She yearned for some kind of connection that could never be formed. No one could ever truly live up to her expectations, no one but one, and he was a figment of her imagination. No one gave her a challenge.

The white barn owl watched Sarah as she cried alone, she just lost her husband of 16 years now she was forming a gap with her only child, and she didn't know what to do. She hoped her daughter's problems were just because of the divorce. What else could it be? Trouble couldn't literary be following her daughter around even though that is what her daughter always told her.

If the owl could sneer he would, "_Is that what you think Sarah, that this is something that comes from your failed marriage, no I'm afraid it is your own doing my dear, its deeper than that. You took control of the dark magic, and it followed you. You can never fit into where you don't belong. One day soon you will see." _And with a crack of thunder the owl quickly flew off, with what he assumed to be an un-noticed get-away, but unknown to him, he was also being watched. A fair distance away, a strangely dark colored barn owl appeared. It too shortly flew off; with a sinister look in it's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Visit

_UPDATED_

The blazing sun hung high over a nearly endless twisted labyrinth. In the center was a familiar city of goblins. There was something different this time then from when it was last seen 17 years ago. There was no longer a carefree foolish air to the place. The foolishness that goblins would naturally bring was replaced with a more stern sense of structure. The amount of guards had greatly increased and every goblin still clumsily went about their business, but with a sense of watchfulness that was never there before.

Overlooking the humdrum city was a grand castle. Found in the large open window, to the throne room, sat the Goblin King, Jareth. He leaned against one knee while the other was thrown carelessly over the edge of the windowsill. He sat there gazing over the city thinking about how dull his life had become. His right hand appeared to have a mind of its own for it was repetitively twirling and juggling four crystal orbs. He looked down at his goblins and a frown crept on his face. He hated forcing them to act against their nature, but certain new laws had recently been put into place. Jareth despised these laws. The Fae Court had put them into place to protect the Underground from the misuse of magic, particularly Jareth's misuse of magic.

17 years ago the Goblin King did something very foolish. He had twisted time and space just to play a game with a simple human. Magic was used to alter time so severely that it had weakened the gateway between the human world and the Underground. Some humans from aboveground were now able to send themselves to the Underground without the regulation of the Court, and this frightened them. The majority of the Fae Court hated the idea of humans coming and learning the secrets of magic. Humans, to the Fae, just corrupted magic. They couldn't possibly understand the consequences. Jareth hated this belief for he knew that humans could understand and control magic, without any sign of corruption. Sarah, the simple human, was one such being that he strongly believed was pure enough to control magic. He had always been fond of her and the Court knew. Because of this the Court paid extra attention to Jareth. They did not want any humans to come to the Underground and started to enforce laws that punished any Underground citizens who harbored them.

Behind Jareth was the throne room. It was uncharacteristically empty and silent, although evidence of goblins recently being there was still present. The silence came to an abrupt halt when a tall lanky goblin, dressed in finer clothing that did not suit any other normal goblin, came crashing in through large wooden doors. He tumbled to the floor in front of the King. Trying to catch his breath the goblin harshly exclaimed, "Sire! There you are. I've been in search of you." He paused as if he had a thought, which Jareth thought unlikely, "You haven't been Aboveground? Have you, Sire?"

Jareth didn't even turn to acknowledge the goblin, "Now Lokal, where else would you think I would be, if not watching over what is my responsibility?" A grin formed on his face.

Lokal looked even more perplexed, "Uh… Okay, so you've been here… The whole time? I guess this makes sense," he reached to scratch his head, "I think…"

"Now what are you doing here exactly? Besides being an annoyance," aggravation was clearly present in Jareth's voice, as he turned to face the awkward goblin. The crystal orbs disintegrated from his hands.

Lokal took a step back, in fear, as his master turned to face him. He offered his explanation in nearly a whisper, "Well Sire, there is a visitor. She has been in the gardens for quite a while. But you must have known, for you've obviously been here."

Heat was rose behind Jareth's voice as he spoke, "Of course I knew he was here."

Lokal tried to correct his master, "She."

Jerath, taken aback from being caught of his slip up, "She, can wait however long I wish her to wait."

"But Sire, she is her majesty Arnves," the goblin meekly interjected, not wanting to anger his master any further.

"I will see to her shortly," Jareth sat down in his throne as another crystal orb appeared in his hand. With his free hand he waved off the goblin, "Now leave." Lokal quickly bowed and scurried out of the throne room leaving his master to gaze into the crystal.

Through the orb appeared a tall and graceful Fae. She seemed to glow in the sunlight. There was no doubt that she was royalty. She ruled over the Kingdom just south of the Labyrinth. Her golden hair rolled down her back ending just below her hips. Her skin was a rich tone of honey that was complimented by her pale cream dress. The dress trailed behind her. The velvet of the gown almost had an iridescent quality. Arnves looked around impatiently, and finally decided to sit down on a nearby stone bench. She sat there under a large twisted tree with her head cupped in her slender fingers. She let out a gentle sigh, "Seriously Jareth how long must I wait?" And with that came a breeze and Jareth appeared in a shower of shimmer before her.

"Now I wouldn't let the beautiful Arnves wait too long," Jareth spoke with a smirk. He walked toward the annoyed Queen. She motioned for him to take a seat next to her. He sat, keeping a small distance between them.

Arnves' turquoise eyes turned to meet his. "You have kept me waiting," she gently spoke. "I've been here for the better part of the morning, so yes it has been a long time for me to wait. I find it strange for you not to realize I was here. I thought that the keeper of the Labyrinth knew all that happened within its walls. Unless of course you were far enough away, like let us say Aboveground?" a gentle smile appeared across her face.

Jareth's own smirk disappeared, "I knew you were here. I just had other matters to attend to."

Arnves let out a playful chuckle, "Oh please Jareth I am no fool and don't make the mistake in thinking so. What simple goblin disaster was there that could keep you away from my beauty? The only explanation is that you were up above." She rested her hand on his thigh.

Jareth gently brushed her hand aside, "You are not the only beautiful thing in my life, Arnves. I can resist your temptation if I so choose." A sly smile returned to his face.

Arnves frowned at the thought, "you find that silly human more beautiful than me." Arnves' frown disappeared just as quickly as it came as she rose from her seat to inspect a nearby flower, "This little bout of insanity of yours can be easily remedied, I can inform the Court of your treacherous ways. Like how you have been paying a certain human visits recently, I do believe it is against the law not only to go aboveground but to put your whole kingdom in jeopardy." She reaches up and plucked the flower from its vine and gave it a closer look.

"So you have only arrived to spy on me not just for the simple pleasure of my company?" Jareth quickly stood and walked toward the beauty. He embraced her from behind. Leaning over her shoulder he whispered in her ear, "You don't truly want to cause me trouble do you?" he inhaled the sent of her hair, " the Court is harsher then you can imagine."

She turned her head toward him, her eyes locked his lips, "I can imagine a lot, and don't worry my dear Jareth I will keep your recent escapades to myself as long as you don't tell my husband about this little tension we have between us."

He leaned closer, "and what tension are you talking about darling?"

"You truly are wonderful Jareth if only I could have gotten under your skin like that human has, now what do you say about a little picnic?"

~*~Meanwhile Aboveground~*~

Elsie slept curled amongst her comforter and sheets. Somehow her small frame found a way to consume the entire bed. She abruptly awoke to the sound of her parents' voices being carried up the stairway and into her room. Elsie lazily sat up to stretch. Her curiosity was taken over by the events downstairs. She slowly lifted herself out of bed and moved to take a seat at the top of the stairs. She listened to the action below curious as to why her father arrived so early.

Below Sarah was in the kitchen. She was in the middle of preparing breakfast. A man, with dark red hair, paced behind her, obviously upset with something. The man exclaimed while maintaining his pace, "I can't believe you let her get suspended AGAIN!"

Sarah angrily turned, leaving the waffles unattended in the iron, "What do you mean I let her? The school called to inform ME. I had no say in the matter. It's Elsie and her crazy stories about how the world is out to get her. She wouldn't even tell me her side of the story. It's kind of hard to be the cause of her problems, when she doesn't even acknowledge my existence! It's just as much your fault as is mine. This stupid divorce is causing her to act out not me!" She turned back to discover that the waffles began to smoke, causing an awful smell to fill the room.

The man stopped to respond, "So you're blaming the divorce, are you? Well guess what that was your idea! Not mine. You were the one that stopped caring. You were never there and now you aren't even there for our own daughter." He pulled the chair out from the table and sat down.

Sarah opened up the iron to scrape out the burnt waffle, "Ugh thanks to you, Darrin, this waffle's burnt."

"Seriously Sarah, you're going to blame the waffle on me too, it's you and your damn cooking," Darrin said as he rested his head atop his crossed arms, on the table. He was clearly frustrated. "I just came here to pick up Elsie. Can we just figure out what we are going to do about this situation and move on?" His head rested on the tabletop.

"Well you and you're crazy morning habits came and woke me up at 6 o-clock. You're the one that's four hours early," she turned to rest her hands on the tabletop. "Why on earth would you come at this hour anyway?"

Darrin looked up to respond, "I came because I was worried. The school called last night and I wanted to come to discuss this, and I knew, knowing you, it would take time." Darrin's head slammed back on top of the table.

"Well fine we've discussed it let me go get Elsie." Sarah got up and headed toward Elsie's room. She turned to face Darrin, "let me just go get her things."

Elsie appeared in the doorway completely dressed, "It's fine I'm packed. Lets go." Elsie flung her backpack over her shoulder and headed for the door.

Darrin stood to catch up with daughter, "Elsie are you sure you have everything? Don't you want to say goodbye to your mom?"

Without turning Elsie responded, "I'm fine, she'll be here when I come back on Monday." With that Elsie left to go sit in her father's car.

Darrin looked at Sarah with a frown. He reluctantly reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a ticket, "Here, I was going to take Elsie to that silly play she's been wanting to see, but I think you need bonding time more than me." He handed Sarah the ticket. "The show starts at 8 tonight. So I guess you should pick her up around 6:30 or something," his gaze fell to the ground as he left Sarah standing in the doorway.

Sarah stared out at the car leaving her driveway with the ticket still in hand, "Thank you, Darrin."

~*~ Later that day at Elsie's father's apartment ~*~

"WHAT I thought it was just going to you and me going to the play, not you, me and her!" Elsie was shocked to find out about her father's plan for family bonding time. "I wanted time away from mom. Why would you do that? I thought you hated her?" Elsie sat down on the couch in her father's tiny apartment. Boxes were still strewn all over the place for he was still in the process of unpacking.

Darrin took a seat next to his daughter, "I'm not going, it's just going to be you and your mother. And I don't hate her, we just don't love each other anymore." Darrin paused and said to himself, "She probably never loved me."

Elsie paid no attention to what her father said, "I'm not going; she doesn't care about me. She thinks I'm crazy. You know I heard from Uncle Toby that she claimed she went to a magical place underground and spoke with dwarves, trolls and even dogs! And she thinks I'm crazy! You can't make me go."

"Don't be a brat you're going and that's that. You're mother loves you. She just wants to make sure you're focused in school and that your head is on planet Earth. You are going to sit there and wait for your mother. She'll be here in 30 minutes." And with that he got up and headed down the hall.

Elsie remained seated, with her arms crossed, "you can't keep me here." She waited till her father was out of sight and left his apartment. Outside Elsie looked out into a tree across the street. She felt as if she was being watched. She shuttered and continued down the street not giving it a second thought. As she walked she reached into her pocket to reveal and red leather bound book with a gold embossed lettering that read _The Labyrinth. _

In the tree something did indeed watch her. A dark barn owl sat enjoying the fight that occurred inside. It quickly flew inside the apartment complex and as it landed the owl transformed into tall imposing man, with long dark auburn hair, and lifeless ice blue eyes, he was very handsome with fair porcelain skin. He sported a dark flowing floor length cape that appeared to be taking the light out his surroundings. He swiftly gilded toward the apartment the girl had exited, his leather boots echoed with each step he took. He rang the doorbell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Rianadayr

_UPDATED_

_Original Author Notes: I really hope you guys enjoy this one, and sorry it took a while to post. This chapter was really difficult to write, because there was just so much I wanted to include. Please review and comment. _

The doorbell rang in his ear as he got up from his computer chair. He immediately assumed it was Sarah and walked toward the door, " I'll be there in a moment." As he opened he door he was surprised to see a dark cloaked man instead of his wife. Confused he questioned the man, " Who are you?"

The man responded with a sly grin " My name is of little importance." He stepped past Darrin and entered the apartment. "You, my poor human, are just in my way" he stood in the middle of the room taken by the humble surroundings, "You call this a house? You humans truly are dirty creatures."

Darrin's puzzled look was plastered to his face, "Huh? Get out of my apartment you freak," he said as he stepped toward the strange man.

"I have no intention of leaving just yet, I need you to do something for me before I leave," he said now towering over Darrin.

"Like I would help anyone that just insulted me. Now get out before I call the police," Darrin replied as he moved to shove the unwanted guest toward the door.

"I just need you to die," before Darrin can respond the man flicked his wrist and without any contact a large gash appeared across Darrin's throat. The wound traveled from ear to ear. Darrin clasps his throat to, in vain, prevent the blood from pouring. He gasped for air, but all that escaped was a bloody gargle. The dark man then glanced about, as if searching, "Now if only that blasted child didn't run off. You wouldn't know where she would be going now would you?"

The only response he received was another gasp from Darrin as he collapsed to the floor. "Typical," the man scoffed. He noticed by a backpack on the floor the stuffed owl he saw the girl with earlier. His smirk transformed into a frown as he approached the toy. As he ripped off the head of the owl he mocked, "Jareth, you truly have these creatures under your control." With that the man dropped the toy in the father's pool of blood, and walked further into the apartment to wait for the child's return.

Rain began to fall as Sarah made her way to the apartment. Sarah approached the door and rang the bell. A cruel smirk emerged on the man's face. "_Well it's not the female I was expecting, but she will do nicely_," he thought. He stepped back out of view, and he reached out, with his magic, to unlock the door.

Sarah stood there waiting, but no answer came. She began to worry, but was relieved when she heard the door unlock; still no answer came from inside. Her impatience got the best her and Sarah cracked open the door to peer inside. The room was dark and silent. All that could be heard was the rain hitting the glass of the windows. "Darrin, you home?" Sarah took a step inside, "I'm here to pick up Elsie. You're door was unlocked so I - " Sarah halted in her steps at the horrid sight before her. There was Darrin, dead, lying in his own pool of blood. Sarah rushed toward Darrin's side uncaring that the blood ruined her clothes. She knelt in the crimson liquid and cried over Darrin's limp body. Sarah placed her head on his still chest with her tears flowing. Sarah, through her misty tear filled vision, caught a glimpse of white amongst all the blood. It was a white owl feather. Did Jareth do this? No it couldn't be him, could it? It can't be. It was just some crazy dream that Sarah had told herself everyday for seventeen years wasn't real. Next to the feather was Elsie's stuff toy, her owl. Its head was ripped clean off. The blood soiled the white of the owl. Sarah lifted the toy, disregarding that the blood dripped over her pale blue skirt, and cradled it to her chest. Sarah oblivious of the ominous shadow behind her whispered, "Elsie I'm so sorry."

The somber scene was interrupted by the velvet voice of the man, "Yes, poor little Elsie."

Sarah turned, in shock, to face the man, "Who are you? What did you do? Why are you here?" Sarah stood in defiance to the man, taking the owl with her.

"Me? I did nothing my lady. I am only guilty of arriving too late." The man bowed, "My name is Rivian, and I am sorry I could not arrive sooner to warn you of the coming of your familiar tyrant."

"My familiar tyrant?" Sarah asks took a step back clenching the owl tighter in her arms.

"Oh my poor Sarah please do not tell me you have forgotten the cruel man who stole your darling baby brother so many years ago?" Rivian moved in to comfort the women and placed his arm around her.

"No it couldn't be him, not Jareth he was just some crazy thing I dreamt up," her head bowed in contemplation.

"No he is very real. Everything you experienced did happen. Sarah, it was not just some nightmare. He is the cause of all this destruction; he is the same tormenter that you thought you dreamt up all the years ago," Rivian embraced Sarah fully, as she cried into his blouse. "But have no fear Sarah for I wish to help you. You will not be alone. We can take him down together," he said with a sneer on his face.

"How can you help me? What can you do?" she sobbed, as she held him tighter.

"It is not what I can do Sarah but how I can help you," he said as he looked into her hazel eyes. "I cannot bring you to your little Elsie, but I can help you get her back," he said truthfully.

"What do you mean? You say you can help me, but you can't take me there? Aren't you the same as _him? _ Can't you just bring her back?" she countered desperately.

"Jareth and me are both Fea yes, but he banished me here, and took away most of my power when he stole my throne from me," Rivian replied with fire building behind his words.

Skeptically, Sarah gazed into his piercing eyes, "You are the true Goblin King?"

Rivian annoyed with the questions quickly responded, "Yes, well I should be. He gained control of my Labyrinth many years ago, and has been twisting and perverting it ever since. I will regain my power if I return. If you are able to bring us both Underground I will use all of my power to help you destroy him and save your daughter. Do you want my help or not?" he finished with an annoyed tone.

Sarah timidly shook her head yes.

Rivian was clearly relieved by her meek gesture, "Good, now don't worry Sarah I can walk you though how to send us back," He answered softy. Rivian then began to stroke her hair as if she were his pet.

"What do you mean, you can teach me? I am no Fea," she said looking up at him.

Irritation quickly returned to Rivian's face, "No you're no Fea, but you have conquered the Labyrinth, and it rewarded you with some of its power."

"How do I get to Elsie?" she firmly stated

"Think about the gate into the Labyrinth, and wish yourself there," he said

"That's it?" Sarah could not believe it was that simple.

Rivian chuckled, "Yes it is just that easy."

Sarah closed her eyes and began to envision the nightmare she tried to so desperately forget. She lost all sense of her surroundings as she clung to Rivian. She was completely unaware of the figure coming toward the doorstep.

Elsie had returned, for she forgot her jacket, and did not wish to get anymore drenched than she already was. She slowly opened the door, not wanting to catch her father's attention. To her surprise she witnessed her mother being embraced by a tall man. Shocked, she walked further into the room, but a bright light that encompassed the whole room stopped her. She covered her eyes to shield them from the blinding beam, and when her eyes reopened her mother and the man were gone.

"Mom?" Elsie took a step further into the room. Her knees gave way, and she crumbled to the floor as her sight fell upon her father's limp body. The carpet was stained with his crimson blood. Elsie began to sob. Something began to glow in the corner of her eye; it was her toy owl. She walked, as warm tears fell down her face, and picked up to inspect the headless, bloodstained owl. She heard something fall on the floor. Elsie glanced down to see a crystal ball roll away under the couch. She reached and gently grabbed the orb. It was cold, but shimmered with every imaginable color. She looked at it questionably, only Elsie's reflection shown in the crystal globe. Slowly an image began to emerge. Before the image became recognizable Elsie had vanished, and the ball crashed to the floor shattering into a million pieces.

~*~Underground in the castle gardens~*~

Arnves and Jareth were still in the castle gardens. The sun had begun to set as it cast an enchanting golden radiance to the scene. They were atop a grassy knoll overlooking their surroundings. Arnves laid strenched across Jareth's relaxed form. She was using his waistcoat as a blanket. Jareth's linen shirt hung carelessly off his shoulder. Arnves was content to be in his presence while he appeared to be unaffected by her company. His gaze was fixed upon nothing in particular. Arnves began to trace designs with her slight fingers upon Jareth's exposed chest. She spoke while still entranced by her fingers movement, "This is nice. Don't you think?" No response came. Trying to regain Jareth's attention she rolled atop him and began to nibble along his neck trailing up to his ear, she whispered, "How about we begin to release some of this tension?"

Clearly displeased Jareth gentle shoved her aside, "Please, stop you have promised yourself to Tanír."

Arnves sat up defeated, "Oh Tanír cares little of what I do."

"But he is your husband," Jareth fired back as he began to rise.

"This childish belief of marital commitment is something you picked up from those silly humans." She pulled him back down to her level. "You are a Fae my dear, not human. So stop acting like one," Arnves teasingly pushed him.

Jareth quickly reacted, "I can act however I chose to act."

"You're life must be so dull. I enjoy variety," Arnves pouted as she began to tug at some surrounding grass.

"The notion of faithfulness comforts me." Jareth replied still ignoring Arnves' actions.

Arnves retrieved a longer piece of weed and attempted to tickle his slim nose, "But there are many things in this world that can and wish to give you comfort," she said softly.

Jareth disregarded Arnves' act and returned his gaze toward the sky.

"Oh look my dear we have company," Arnves spoke casually.

Jareth looked over the grassy field, and was surprised as he recognized the figure to be Sarah, but something was off. Her face was still, her eyes held no emotion, but tears continuously flowed. Her color was dull. She appeared to have lost her essence. She slowly marched toward the couple as Jareth muttered, "Sarah?"

"That human is your Sarah? What is she doing here? Jareth what have you done?" Arnves spoke as she stood.

"What my sweet Queen? You don't like my little puppet? She is a bit too plain for my taste, but still she has her uses. Don't you think so _brother?"_ Rivian said as he came into view fierce eyes pierced through Jareth.

Jareth turned his stare from Sarah to Rivian. He then noticed a glove on Rivian's left hand, "I see you have found the Rianadayr." The glove could be better described as a gauntlet made of blue steel. The fingers came to serrated points, like the talons of a deadly predator. A blue energy enveloped the glove as it consumed Rivian's hand.

"Yes it is good to have some magic back after so long," he replied.

"Rivian, you have been banished for your crimes. Your punishment was to live aboveground with the humans," said Arnves as she gripped Jareth.

"Yes, but I am home again thanks to this little round ear," his eyes fell on Sarah. "Let us see what she will do for me," with a flick of his wrist Sarah's eyes began to darken and she ran toward Jareth, in a fury. Jareth was taken back by her ferocity and tried to bock as she started attacking him with no hesitation. She attacked with unimaginable strength. Her power was fueled by the energy of the glove.

Arnves struggled to pull Sarah off Jareth, but is knocked away by an invisible barrier. She looked toward Rivian, who was quickly flicking his wrist and finger tips in time with Sarah's movements.

"Quite amazing what these hairless apes can do with the right motivation, don't you think my Lady?" Rivian declared wickedly.

"What did you do?" She questioned him.

"Simpletons these round ears are. This lovely glove of mine easily controls them. I just told her that Jareth killed her husband and took her child. She was more than eager to help me, quite poetic really," he finished with a grin.

"You monster! Why would you do something like that? But then again what is destroying some human's life to you compared to the crimes you have already committed?" she spat angrily, her fist tightening, she ran toward him in attempt to grab his gauntlet.

Rivian noticed her attempt and kneed her in the stomach and all air escapes from her. Rivian grasped her long luscious locks and hurled her aside, as he chastised her, "Now, now that is no way for a Lady of the Court to act." His attention returned back to his toy.

"Seems she is quite afraid of you Jareth. She thought that my Labyrinth was just some bad dream. Don't worry though, I'll give her true fear of it," he said cruelly. Sarah continued to thrash out toward Jareth. Not wanting to harm Sarah all he can do was block or dodge her attacks.

Rivian chuckled at the amusing sight before him, "I think I'll be taking back what is mine." With that Rivian motioned Sarah to grab for Jareth's crescent shaped amulet. She tore it from his neck and tossed it toward Rivian's feet. As the amulet left Jareth's presence it appeared that his very soul was ripped from him. He slumped to the earth.

Arnves struggled while she slowly crawled toward Jareth. She feared for the worst, but discovered he was still breathing. "Jareth, what happened? How can your power be so dependant on the simple trinket?" Arnves clasped her hands around his barely conscious face.

Sarah joined Rivian side, a shell of her former self. "See how useful these humans can be if used properly?" he said grinning as he picked the amulet off the ground, and placed it around his neck. "Now rot where you lay _dear brother"_ The ground quickly opened up in a gaping hole consuming both Jareth and Arnves into the darkness, closing as quickly as it opened. Rivian faced Sarah, "Now lets see what other tricks you can perform for me," he grinned wickedly, and they both walk off back toward the castle.

Arnves and Jareth plummeted in endless darkness, as they held on to each other for support. Arnves grasped Jareth's face; tears began to glisten in her eyes. She pulled his face close and softly whispered, "Go save the one you love my darling" as their lips embraced he vanished, leaving her tumbling alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New and Old Friends

_UPDATED_

_Original Author Notes: So yay this chapter is finished I hope you guys like it . Sorry again that this took awhile I just started up my final year of college so it has been hectic. Sarah will be in the next chapter I promise. Also so you guys know my friend and I are writing this together so if there is a way to link her profile to this story please let me know. Please review and comment. _

Elsie lay there, motionless, in the hot sun. Her face firmly planted face down in the earth. Her once sopping clothes, from the sudden shower at home, were now baked dry from the scorching sun, and sticking to her in the most uncomfortable way. Elsie began to stir. She awoke in a daze and tried to spit the dirt from her mouth. She sat there, covered in filth, unaware how long she had been there, in that wasteland. She was stranded in what appeared to be a desert, or perhaps a pathetic excuse for grassland. She couldn't be sure. Elsie wasn't sure of anything. She didn't even remember how she arrived to this dreadful place. Everything about this place was terrible; from the dismal dried up excuse of vegetation that scattered across the landscape to the few murky stagnate puddles that could be found in the shade of some of the larger foliage. All that Elsie could find appealing was the sky. It was blue, yes, but every kind of blue imaginable danced across its endlessness. She felt as if she was gazing at the most wonderful rainbow even though all that Elsie could see was blue. Certainly something magical involved in its being.

Elsie looked down to realize she held onto a single white bloodied feather. With that glance it all came flooding back to her. The blood. How could she forget the blood? Her father lying there in that gore with his lifeless eyes staring right through her. That image haunted her. Elsie fell to the ground once more as she dragged herself to the nearest pool of water. She submerged her hands desperately trying to scrub off the absent blood from her hands. Her hands were clean, but Elsie felt as if they were covered. They had to be. There was so much blood. The bloodied feather just floated there taunting her. Tears began to flow down her face at her realization that her father was dead, she was stranded in a foreign land, and her mother had just disappeared with a peculiar man, before her very eyes. Yes, the man was her way out of this place. She had to find him. If she did Elsie could surely find her mother and return home. She would fix this.

Elsie quickly stood up, brushing the dirt from her clothes. She looked out into the horizon to better acquaint herself with her surroundings. No mater which direction she faced the desert stretched on forever. She removed her rain jacket and tied it across her waist. She did not need the extra layer of clothing in this dismal heat. Elsie sighed as she looked upon the lonesome floating feather. She hated it with a passion, but she couldn't leave it. The feather was her only clue to what happened. She bent to scoop it up and she unenthusiastically placed the feather in the pocket of her jacket. Elsie turned toward the east, or what she assumed to be east, and started to walk. She thought that if she continued to walk in the same direction she would eventually stumble across someone or something useful. She couldn't stay in the middle of nowhere and hope to be discovered.

Elsie walked for what seemed to be hours. The sun beaming down with each heavy step she took. Her throat was so parched that she feared if she were to open her mouth her tongue would turn to dust and be blown away in the wind. Her body soon gave way to exhaustion and she collapsed upon the hot lifeless earth. Elsie managed to roll onto her back. She lay there staring into wondrous blue sky, slowly drifting into nothingness. She stared into the blue for who knows how long. She could do nothing else for she lost the ability to move due to the exhaustion. Her view was blocked by a shadow, a figure maybe. Elsie couldn't tell. She no longer had the capacity to comprehend images. Elsie felt her body being lifted from the ground. She was being carried by the shadow. She slowly drifted to sleep, as she lay cradled in the unknown figure's arms.

Elsie awoke in yet another strange place, but this time she was indoors. She was grateful to be out of the dreadful sun, but she was unsure if her current location was any better. At least she was in a bed. The unassuming cot was considerably small, but comfortable, well better than the hard ground at least. A single candle found on the rickety bedside table dimly lighted the small room. The air hung heavy with dust. Next to the table sat a solitary chair. Thrown over the chair's back Elsie observed clothing along with a note. Elsie reluctantly rolled out of bed to get a better look. Scrawled across the thin folded parchment read, _"Change your garments."_ Elsie unfolded the delicate paper to discover more written, _"and cover your ears, please." _

She looked at the clothing with a look of disdain, "Well, they are at least clean, which I can't say mine are." She quickly took off her filthy clothing and replaced them with the modest ones. Elsie looked at the scarf and back to the note, "Cover my ears? What's wrong with my ears?" She reached for the scarf as she noticed glowing emerald eyes in the far darkened corner of the room. She moved in for a closer look. All of a sudden a furry creature pounced out and landed lightly on the cot. Elsie stumbled to the floor and quickly scurried to grab the chair in an effort to protect herself from the unknown creature.

To her relief it was just a cat. This cat was not any ordinary cat. It was gorgeous. Its coat was a luscious tone of apricot and appeared to glisten a rich red with the cat's movement. The cat's eyes were a deep emerald with golden flecks scattered throughout. The cat sat there starring at Elsie's disheveled appearance. They both sat looking at each other in silence. She hesitantly crawled on the bed to inspect the cat. It just sat there licking its paws while Elsie poked and prodded it cautiously. When she was satisfied the cat was safe Elsie muttered, "Hmm you're a strange kitty. Where did you come from?" The cat ignored her and continued grooming. "Well you're super cute so I think you need a cute name to match," Elsie scooped the cat and cradled him in her arms. "Now, what should I call you?" she continued to cradle the cat, and with her next thought she excitedly thrust the poor cat up in the air with joy, "I know! Gingersnap is perfect for you." Elsie squealed with joy as she began to tightly hug the poor feline. The cat was not pleased.

Elsie was abruptly startled by a loud hurried knock that came to the door. The cat struggled, as it broke free from Elsie's grasp, scratching her forearms in the process. "Owe, why would you do that?" she exclaimed as examining her arms. The knocking continued. Elsie turned and headed toward the door, but was stopped by a loud obnoxious meow. She found the cat perched atop the chair with the forgotten scarf in its mouth. "Oh my ears I forgot," Elsie quickly wrapped it around her head, she paused and returned her gaze back to new friend, "Wait how did you know?"

The knocking continued, but this time there came a raspy old voice, "It's midday you must check-out now! You only paid for one night. This ain't no charity."

Elsie rushed to open to door and was confused to find a very small old woman. Nothing about her seemed pleasant. Elsie apologized, "I'm so very sorry ma'am. To be honest I don't have a clue where I am."

"You're in my inn that's what and you're time is up." The old woman took a look around the room. "What a pig-sty you turned this into."

"What no I didn't do anything! Listen I just woke up here," Elsie tried to defend herself. Gingersnap made his way to perch on her shoulder for a better view.

"Well all I know is that a young man dropped you off and paid for _ONE_ night! All you Fae are the same. Always blaming your troubles on others," the old dwarf began to shove the unwelcome guests through the door.

"Hey look I'm not blaming anyone I just want to get home," Elsie exclaimed as she regain her balance. The poor cat gripped tighter.

"All you Fea live in the capitals. Head there I don't care I jus' want you and that mangy cat out of here!" The unpleasant woman barked.

"I'm not a fe-." A sharp pain in her neck interrupted Elsie. The cat bit her as if he wanted her to keep quite. The old dwarf slammed the door mere inches from Elsie's nose "I don't want to stay here anyway!" Elsie huffed as she took the cat in her arms and headed down the musky hall. She paused and decided to return to the shut door. Elsie tentatively knocked, "Can you at least show me the way out of here and tell me the way to the main city?"

The old door opened and all Elsie could see was the woman's crooked little finger point down the hall, "The door's that way." The door remained partially opened, "and you need to ask someone else to help you, 'cause I sure as hell won't. Some of us have work to do. Like cleaning up after you stinking Fea," before Elsie could respond the door slammed again.

"Man what a pleasant woman don't you think Gingersnap?" she asked the cat circling her feet; the only response Elsie got was a meow as the cat stroll down the hall. She joined the apricot cat toward the exit. Elsie found a large door that she assumed could only be the way out. Walking out of the dirty old inn she was temporarily blinded by the great increase of light. Was this world ever not bright? As her eyes began to focus, Elsie was amazed to discover she was a giant amongst all these dwarves. She stuck out like a sore thumb. Feeling uncomfortable about the height difference she began to hunch as she traveled the busy streets.

Elsie wandered the dust-ridden streets for some time as she desperately prayed to herself to at least find someone normal. Upon going down another street she noticed a man who looked like her. He was tall and lanky, but strangely strong for his build. The man had long rich locks, but fair skin. He was busy loading a nearby cart with bundles of wool. Elsie hovered up behind the man, and reached out to tug his loose sleeve, "Sir… I am sorry for disrupting you." The man instantly froze as if her touch were ice. Elsie feared she must have done something wrong.

The man finally turned with a huge smile planted on his face as he discovered she was not another dirty dwarf. He eyes scanned her humble attire. "Ah, you must be a servant Fea for the palace right? What in the underground are you doing way out here child?" he replied as he kneeled down to her level. His dark eyes couldn't help but stare at Elsie's scarf.

Elsie felt uneasy locking eyes with the man, but she spoke anyway, "Well, I am lost sir. I was wondering if you could tell me how to get home. You see my mom was taken by a strange man, and I found a.."

"Meow," the cat cried looking at her. The meow was so loud that the unfortunate Fea could hear nothing else.

Still loading the cart the man asked, "From which of the Kingdoms do you hail?"

Elsie confusingly responded, "Well no Kingdom sir," the cat nipped at her ear lobe, but Elsie continued, "I'm not from here."

Elsie's statement clearly caught the man's full attention. He stopped his work and turned to face the confused girl, "So are you saying you are not from the Underground? What exactly are you my lady?" He kneeled down with his dark eyes piercing through her.

Gingersnap screeched to get her attention, but the silly girl ignored the cat's warning, "Um I'm American I guess."

The man's eyes sparked with a realization that he as not dealing with any ordinary girl. He slowly stood as he spoke off into the distance, "Ah American, I see." The young man returned his gaze back toward Elsie, "I know exactly what I can do for you. Please wait here I will return with the help you deserve," and with that the man disappeared within the crowd.

Elsie patiently stood by the cart bubbling with anticipation. "Isn't this great Gingersnap? I think I just found my way home," Elsie spoke excitingly as she reached down toward the auburn feline to give it a playful stroke. The cat quickly dodges her hand and snipped at Elsie's fingers. She quickly withdrew her hand, "Hey what was that for?" Elsie began to stroke her injured digit. Her attention was drawn toward the base of her dress when Elsie felt a tug. Gingersnap was desperately pulling. Elsie ripped her skirt from the cat's jaw, "What has gotten into you crazy cat?"

Before anything else could happen the cat is violently kicked from Elsie's view. Her gaze followed the perpetrating leg up to discover the owner. The thick leg belonged to one of two large burly Fea men dressed head to toe, in dark heavy armor. They had to be guards of some kind. Elsie just stood in shock from seeing her new friend vanish from her sight. The pudgier of the guards viciously ripped the scarf hiding Elsie's ears from her neck. All Elsie could do was mindlessly massage her neck as she blankly stared at the brutes. "Ah, so you are just a dirty little round ear," the stout guard chuckled. Peering from behind the guards appeared the tall lanky cart loader, "See I told you she was a human!" Before Elsie could defend herself the other guard whacked her at the base of her neck with the hilt of his sword, and Elsie was knocked out cold.

Elsie found herself lying on a cold damp stone floor. She struggled to gain her bearing. She was yet again in an unfamiliar place. "Damn seriously? Not again," Elsie gruffly mumbled as she managed to sit up. The room was dark, but it was clear she was in a prison cell. Rusting bars surrounded her. A resting figure could be seen in the cell next to hers. The silhouette was rather small; it was a dwarf. Elsie quickly remembered how her cat was violently kicked away from her, and she franticly looked about in search of Gingersnap. "Gingersnap are you here?" Elsie hesitantly yelled out into the darkness.

A chuckle came from the small dark figure, "It be only you and me 'ere."

"Hey you. Can you help me?" Elsie whispered to the next cell.

"I want nothin' to do with ya," replied the shadowy figure.

"But aren't you a dwarf?" Elsie asked peering through the bars to get a better view of her roommate.

"What else would I be?" he bitterly responded.

Elsie quickly spewed out as many questions she could think of, "Well what is going on, why am I here? When am I going to get out?"

The man grunted in displeasure, but still responded, "This place is where they keep people they don't want, this is going to be your home, so get used to it, and stop bothering me."

"But your not helpful at all," Elsie whined.

"Maybe if you asked the right questions," the dwarf was clearly becoming annoyed.

"What do you mean, I was taught any question is a good one," Elsie retorted.

"That's just plan stupid, you where taught wrong," the dwarf shifted so his back was facing her.

Elsie pouted in response, "That's not nice you know. My mother always taught me dwarves where nice, and that they like jewelry."

"Your mother? … What is her name?" the dwarf questioned her, his interest obviously rising.

"Sarah…. why?" Elsie replied confused as to why her mother's name would mater.

He spoke to himself while Elsie tried to lean in closer to hear, "Sarah? So she didn't forget about this place, or hopefully me." The dwarf was lost in thought until he noticed someone heading toward the girl's cell. Someone he didn't particularly like. "Oh look, you got a visitor," said the dwarf. Elsie turned to look down the hall, and true to the dwarf's word a tall man with blonde hair spilling out from under his hood was walking toward her cell with Gingersnap at his heels.

"Gingersnap!" Elsie squealed as Gingersnap squeezed himself through the bars to be with her. He greeted her with a meow. The cat purred as he rubbed up against Elsie's thigh. "You are such a good kitty," Elsie began to stroke the cat. "I was so worried about you." After the little reunion Elsie finally looked up toward the man Gingersnap brought with him. He wore a long heavy leather cloak with a hood putting his face into shadow. The cloak has definitely seen better days, but you could tell it was expensive. The man wore awkwardly snug fitting pale leggings and tall leather boots. The boots were covered in grime. He must have just come from trudging in mud to be this dirty, but Elsie didn't care for this was man was unlocking her cell.

"You think that to be just a simple cat?" said the tall man smirking, or at least she thought he was; the hood made it impossible to tell. He opened her cell door.

Elsie still petting the cat, "Of course he's not just a simple cat. He was smart enough to bring my rescuer." She smiled up at the unknown man.

The man just let out a warm chuckle in response. "We should get you out of here quickly." The man ushered Elsie out of her cell.

Halfway down the hall Elsie stopped, "What will happen to my friend?" She turnned to look at the dwarf's small cell.

The man frustrated with her question stopped, "The dwarf? He's no one's friend." He continued on his way with the cat closely behind.

Elsie stopped him by clutching onto his arm, "How can you say that? He's my friend. We just can't leave him."

"Listen we don't have time for this. He's just a gardener," the man replied with annoyance.

Unsatisfied with his response Elsie shouted back, "And I'm just a girl! Unlock his cell."

"Fine," the man muttered as he unwillingly unlocked the dwarf's cell. He turned back toward Elsie ignoring the dwarf, "Happy that we wasted our time? Now lets go."

Elsie ran to the dwarf's side, and helped him out. "You going to be alright? You can come with us if you want," she said to him as they leave.

"I'll be fine. Stop worrying 'bout me, but worry 'bout yerself. Fea can't be trusted with humans," he whispered into Elsie's ear. "Tell your mother we miss her," and with that the dwarf darted off without giving his name.

"Alright, are you done now? We need to leave," the impatient man motioned for her to hurry.

Elsie reluctant to move spoke, "How can I trust you?"

Flustered the man questioned, "You didn't worry about trust when I was unlocking your cell. Why do you care now?"

"Look this whole time I've been in this hellish place I haven't found anything that's been what it seems. I just need to know that I won't end up knocked out again," Elsie needed to know; she didn't want to end up unconscious ever again. She's been unconscious enough, in the past couples days, to last a lifetime.

"Nothing is what it seems in this place. The sooner you realize that the better. And what else can you do? Sit in here and rot? I'm not sure that would be your best choice." The man tried to comfort her, "I promise I won't hurt you."

Elsie grudgingly agreed, "Okay, but when we get out of here I want some answers."

"Very well," the man responded gently. With that they headed for the exit with the strange cat trotting behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Claim

_UPDATED_

_Original Author Notes: Yay I'm back! I am so sorry for the long delay, but the last semester kept me very busy, and other life things came about. I'm still on winter break until the 18th, which is awesome, so I am going to try to post another chapter before my classes start back up. Next semester will be my FINAL semester as a college student so HURRAY _

_WARNING this chapter contains rape, so be warned. Although I do not go into much detail, it is there and some people may not want to read. I don't like going into too much graphic detail, because I myself do not always enjoy reading it, but sometimes it is necessary. This story will get pretty dark and twisted soon._

_I'm glad I could post this in time for David Bowie's birthday._

_Please review and comment it makes me happy _

It was cold, dark and nearly impossible to see, but they ran. The dense canopy above would only allow a sliver of the silver moonlight to trickle through its branches. Gingersnap ran along side Elise weaving between the unearthed roots. Elsie grew exhausted with every clumsy, uncertain step.

"Omph," Elsie fell face first into the murk of the undergrowth of the forest floor. She had been trudging through this black forest for the majority of the night. Elsie tiredly picked herself up and continued to follow the nameless man. She grew tired of this endless running, and finally spoke up, "Where are you taking me?"

The man didn't even bother to turn to face her, but he slowed down to a walk.

"Please, we need to stop. I feel like my feet are going to bleed. Can't we just stop for the night, and then in the morning continue wherever we are going?" she pleaded contemplating whether she should tug on the man's cloak, but decided against it for she didn't want to appear anymore desperate than she sounded.

"I'm getting you away from the city," the man finally responded.

Elsie scoffed under her breath, "I think we accomplished that about four hours ago." She reluctantly continued to follow, but came to an abrupt stop when she found herself plastered to the back of the man, for he had come to a sudden stop.

"Don't you mumble to me, I'm trying to save your sorry hide!" the man turned to face the young girl.

"Sorry," Elsie paused unsure if she should continue. "I just don't understand what's going on." Her gaze lowered toward her feet.

The man calmed down to respond, "You should have a trace on you. We won't be safe until we leave the kingdom."

Elsie franticly feels her body for some kind of mark.

"Stop you won't find anything. It's a magical trace. If anything, you may sparkle a bit," the man let out a low chuckle.

"Wow really?" Elsie lifts her hands to inspect for any shimmer.

The man gently grasped Elsie's hands and lowered them, "You really are quite dense, aren't you?"

"Hmph, you're not very nice," she hastily removed her hands from his.

"Whoever said a rescuer had to be nice?" Elsie noticed a wide grin peer out from under the man's hood. "Come, just over this ridge there's a clearing, we can make camp."

"What about the trace?" Elsie interjected.

"I think we are past the boarders, so we should be safe. I'm not quite sure. I don't travel through these lands often. I try to stay away from the Dwarf Kingdom; the king is a pompous slob." The man continued toward the clearing. He reached a suitable area to set up camp, and turned toward Elsie, "Can you make yourself useful and find some firewood?"

"What? Can't you just snap and make fire appear?" Elsie made a snapping motion with her fingers.

"And you think that why?" He spoke as he cleared off an area to make their beds.

Elsie glanced around looking for fallen twigs and branches, but continued her questioning, "Well you're magical aren't you?"

Gingersnap found a small twig and happily grasped it in his teeth, and trotted off toward the hooded man. The man reached down to retrieve the singular twig.

"I'm not a Fae," he responded almost remorseful.

Elsie returned with a bundle of sticks and dropped them in a heap next to the man, and continued, "So you're human?"

"Not exactly, not anymore." He began to work on the fire.

"Wow you like being cryptic don't you?" and with that Elsie plopped herself down beside the man, and began to draw designs in the dirt while the cat pleasantly curled up in her lap. "So what should I call you?" Elsie continued to draw in the ground.

"My name doesn't matter, all that matters is getting you home. It's not safe for humans in the Underground anymore." He removed his hood, and Elsie silently admired the man's good looks. He had sharp slender features. He was very pleasant to look at. The man looked to be about the same age as her mother. Well she could only assume for she had no clue how time passed in this world. His thin lips were in a slight frown as he watched the dancing flames with his blue eyes.

Elsie hesitantly spoke up, "I can't go home, no reason to go back."

"You're father needs you," his eyes not leaving the flames.

"He's dead," she choked as her tears began to escape her eyes.

The nameless man jolted up in surprise, but he quickly composed himself, "I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"I think the Goblin King killed him. His name is Jareth, I think. My mom use to tell me stories of the Underground. I never thought he was real, but obliviously I was wrong, because my dad is dead, and all I have as a clue is this stupid owl feather. Mom told me he could change into a white owl." She paused, "Everything is so confusing. I don't know what to believe anymore." Elsie wept as the strange cat bumped up against her face, trying to comfort her.

"Many powerful Fae can change form," he returned his gaze toward the fire.

"I need to get to the Labyrinth, maybe I can find my mom." Elsie stroked Gingersnap as he purred.

"The Labyrinth is probably the worst place for you to go. No one is there to control it. Jareth is missing and the exiled prince is rumored to have returned. Rivian will kill you," the man spoke as he poked the flame.

"A man with long black hair took my mom. Could he have been Rivian?" Elsie's tears began to dry.

"I believe so. He's the only Fea that I can think of that lives Aboveground that would want to take your mother."

"We need to save her," Elsie calmly stated, but her eyes were pleading for his help.

"We will find a way," he reassured as he reclined to get comfortable.

"Thanks," Elsie lay down next to the man sharing his cloak as a blanket. "You still need a name."

The man smirked, "As long as it's not as dull as 'Gingersnap'".

Elsie rolled over to cuddle with the cat, "Well the cat enjoys it." Gingersnap let out a simple meow and moved closer to the girl.

"That's not a cat," the man replied as he rolled over to fall asleep.

As the three drifted off to sleep Elsie had the last word, "Whatever you say, John."

~*~Meanwhile in the Goblin Kingdom~*~

The Goblin Castle was astir in chaos. Their king had vanished and they were left with a man who they thought dead, and a woman who nearly destroyed their world the last time she was seen. Rivian stormed through the eerily still halls. The goblins cowered from his fiery gaze.

Rivian roar echoed through the halls, "WHERE IS SHE?!"

He still had the metal contraption referred to as the Rianadayr upon his wrist, so Sarah obediently followed. Sarah monotonously drawled, "Are you looking for my daughter?"

Before she could finish Rivian lashed out at the empty woman, "Shut your filthy mouth!" She was silenced with a swift smack from the backside of his ungloved hand. Blood began to trickle from the corner of her lip for it got caught on one of the many oversized gems of one of his larger rings. Sarah stared forward emotionless. She felt nothing.

The tall lanky goblin known as Lokal timidly stepped forward, "Sire, of whom do you speak? Has Miss. Sarah lost her child?" His gaze never met with Rivian's.

Rivian stepped forward with a raised hand toward the pathetic goblin, "I care very little for this filth's spawn," he gestured toward the absent minded Sarah, "I wish to find my betrothed!"

Lokal braced himself for a blow that did not come. "I believe her to be dead, I thought you saw to that, sire."

With that Rivian beat down upon the poor servant, "I would never hurt my Lassdhel, Jareth was the one who stole her from me! He hid her from me!" Lokal fell in a heap at his new master's feet.

Lokal, a bloodied mess, struggled to stand, "Sire, without Jareth the Labyrinth will rip our world apart. I thought you were unable to control it." The goblin cared little of the beatings that were sure to come.

"Ha! You think I am unable to control the Labyrinth? I control the great Rianadayr! The very glove that created the Labyrinth to begin with! It controls any human soul it comes in contact with. I believe I am able to manage a simple maze." Rivian took a seat upon the throne, with his black cape billowing over and spilling upon the ground.

"The Labyrinth is no simple maze, sire. It is the seam that holds the worlds together," Lokal did not care about angering this master for he knew that without Jareth the Labyrinth would slowly consume all.

Rivian stood in anger, "How dare you question my ability! I am the TRUE King and it will obey me. Through my veins flows the cursed blood. The very blood that is absent within Jareth's!" He kicked Lokal back to the ground, and placed his cold leather boot upon the goblin's skull threatening to crush it.

The bloodied goblin squeaked out, "It rejected you sire."

"Rejected me? It embraced me! Only I can sense it's true power, and I will use it to feel out the location of my sweet Lassdhel!" Rivian kicked the defiant goblin across the throne room, knocking a few teeth out along the way.

Lokal again rose to his feet, "Please forgive me sire I was only looking out for your best interests. It is said the Labyrinth can drive its masters mad."

Rivian took his seat again and waved the goblin off, "Leave my sight, and take this round ear with you."

The goblin hurried to Sarah's side, "Of course sire, what do you wish I do with her?"

"Chain her to my chambers, I do not wish to continuously use the Rianadayr's power on her. It is tiring," with a flick of his wrist the blank Sarah collapsed into the arms of the waiting goblins.

Sarah awoke in a daze. She couldn't remember everything that had happened, but she knew she was in the Underground. She thought she would never return to this place, but she had to save Elsie. Luckily she had help from that dark stranger. What was his name? Oh yes, his name was Rivian.

Sarah tried to stand, but soon discovered that her wrists and ankles were tightly chained. She tried to struggle free, but it was no use; the metal dug deeper cutting her skin. Sarah glanced about to gather her surroundings. She lay on a cold polish stone floor, in a corner of a lushly decorated room.

At least she had a pillow.

Across the room was an oversized bed with deep green velvet sheets, and some sort of shear material draped over its canopy. Across from that was an enormous fireplace made of dark marble. A large fire roared within casting a warm orange glow about the chamber.

And there he was. The terrible monster, Jareth. The man that haunted her dreams, threatening to steal her loved ones from her yet again. Which of course, he had finally accomplished. He was only present in the room through the use of a large oil painting that hung over the fireplace. How egotistical to have it overlooking his bed. The very bed, Sarah could only imagine, he stole the dignity of his many slaves.

The memory of how she arrived to the Underground was flooding back to her. She had come here with the man named Rivian. Where was he now? Hopefully, Jareth hadn't caught him as he did her.

When they had arrived, they were in, what she had declared the Escher room. Rivian had told her that it was the very center of the Labyrinth, and because of that gravity had little effect. Sarah had noticed that he got lost through the halls quite easily, as if the Labyrinth itself was hiding something from him. She mentioned nothing for she had no idea what they should do. So Sarah blindly followed. Deep within the many turning stairs of the room they had found what Rivian had obviously been looking for. Underneath a lose stone was a small golden chest that contain a beautiful silver gauntlet. Sarah remembered asking what is was, but the only response she received was that it was the only thing that could stop Jareth.

Her memory began to become fuzzy again. What was it that Rivian asked her to do? Oh yes, he needed her blood. She was told that only the blood of a conqueror of the Labyrinth could fuel the glove. She remembered Rivian placing on the glove on while he sliced her palm. They clasped hands and as her blood was absorb into the glove it began to glow an eerie blue. After that her memory failed her.

Sarah sat there in the corner waiting for her monster to claim her.

With that thought Rivian burst through the chamber doors in a fury.

"Oh thank goodness you're here Rivian!" Sarah exclaimed as she tried to free herself from the chains. "How did you escape Jareth?"

Rivian was silent. He just paced back and forth in front of the fire, his shadow dancing across her face.

Something wasn't right.

"Rivian," Sarah paused, "Is everything alright? Is Elsie safe?"

Rivian continued to ignore her. Instead he began to mutter under his breath, "Where is she? Where did you lock her up?" He stopped to turn and face the large painting and shouted, "I know she's ALIVE!" He hastily removed the gauntlet and threw it at the painting. Strangely the gauntlet's sharp edges did not damage the painting. It did nothing, but clash to the floor. At the crash Rivian let out a great fuming howl and ran over to the chained Sarah.

Sarah realized that he was no friend, she quickly began to prepare to defend, but the chains made it difficult and he was stronger. He tightly clamped her face within his hand and hissed in her ear, "Where has he hidden her? Why won't the Labyrinth listen to me?" Saliva sprayed out through his clenched teeth.

Sarah struggled to respond, "I don't know what the Hell you are talking about! Where is my daughter?"

Rivian merely laughed in her face with his foul breath overtaking her senses.

"What do you want from me you slimy freak?!" Sarah continued to put up a fight as Rivian pinned her to the floor.

Still hysterical Rivain sprayed out, "He must have made you his! You SLUT! The Labyrinth must view you as its queen. What an undeserving queen you are. To think a human whore like you could achieve a rank only deserving to my Lassdhel!" He slammed her head unto the cold hard floor. Her vision flashed white from the impact.

Rivian quickly unfastened his trousers and revealed himself to her. Sarah tried to kick the crazed man away, but it was near pointless. He had her pinned. Rivian grasped her face once more as his foul tongue snaked out between his lips and slid up the side of her cheek, leaving a trail of slime to dry on her face. "If Jareth wishes to steal what is mine, I will take what is his." Sarah turned to spit in his face, but missed and she spat in his long curtain of hair. Rivian only chuckled as he forced her thighs apart. With one swift powerful motion he plunged deep within and claimed her as his own.

Sarah belonged to him.

Sarah blacked out gazing into the eyes of Jareth, from the painting surveying the room. Sarah awoke hours latter, bruised and broken, with an unbearable pain deep between her thighs. Sarah was numb.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Gingersnap

_Author Note: Hey look it's a new chapter! Sorry about the disappearance if you would like to know why I've been gone the short version is life got crazy, but the long version can be found on my profile. I really do appreciate all the messages asking about my whereabouts._

_I updated all pervious chapters to fix a few things. You don't have to re-read because nothing plot-wise changed, but you'll still most likely have to re-read anyway because it has been so long. I hope you enjoy . Review if you want or you can send me a private message. Have fun!_

The awkward trio of the un-named man, lost girl, and strangely enthusiastic cat continued their journey for another day toward a goal only the nameless man knew. The man walked with a determined purpose, while the girl and feline trailed behind. Elsie was slowed even more by the fact that cat kept trying to hop into her arms. He clearly did not wish to walk for much further. Elsie begrudgingly carried Gingersnap for a few more paces until she became fed up and, by surprise of the cat, dropped the creature to the earth. "If I have to walk then so do you." Gingersnap responded with a pathetic croak of a meow. He dragged his furry paws slowly through the underbrush.

With a yawn Elsie watched the sun gradually drop out of view. "Hey John, wait up!" She trotted to catch up with man she nicknamed John.

Still determined in his pace he grumbled, "My name is not John."

"Well, mystery man, it's getting dark."

With an exasperated sigh the man slowed, "I can see that."

Gingersnap disappeared ahead, but both Elsie and the nameless man paid little attention to the feline.

Elsie had no clue who could put up with such an impossible man. "So, what about camp?"

"What about it?" The man's speed increased again.

"Aren't we going to set up camp? I want to sleep," she lengthened her steps to try to stay up to speed with his longer stride.

"No."

"No!?" Elsie franticly ran to catch up, "But it's late. You can't expect us to just keep walking."

He refused to turn toward the girl, "I don't expect you to do anything girl, but I expect I can continue walking for quite a while longer." His speed increased even more.

"BLOODY HELL!" The man toppled to the ground. Elsie stood back in shock. Gingersnap had hurdled down unto the man stopping him in his tracks. "Fine we'll set up camp," Gingersnap was shoved from the man's chest. The cat had a triumphant look upon his face.

Elsie walked toward the man, to help with camp, and as she passed Gingersnap, she gave him a long satisfying stroke, "Good kitty."

A fire was made and the trio silently prepared for the night.

Time passed and they each found their own places to rest for the night. The cat insisted on lying atop Elsie. She didn't mind for it was just a cat.

Elsie laid by the fire, petting Gingersnap, cooing in his ear.

The mystery man claimed a place opposite the fire for his bed. He tossed and turned, unable to sleep, "Ugh are you ever silent?! I just want some peace and quiet."

Elsie pantomimed his lip movements mocking him.

Either unaware or uncaring of the girl's disrespect he continued, "I retrieved you from that prison I think I'm bloody owed that much."

She responded while still playing with the cat, "Well I want to make sure Gingersnap knows he's a good kitty. He did help me too you know."

The man finally rolled over anger on his face, "That is NOT a cat!"

Elsie sat up partially for a better view of the man and partially out of fear. She cradled the cat closer to her chest as if to protect it. Gingersnap nuzzled closer to her breast and turned to give the angry man a very human-like smirk.

Gaining her courage, Elsie barked back, "You keep on saying that, but what Hell do you mean?"

The nameless man pinched his nose in frustration, "Sarah was never this difficult, or foul mouthed"

Elsie ignored his comment and held the cat at arms length to better examine it. "Well I guess it is a magical cat, but it's still a cat." Gingersnap playfully swatted her nose, tail flicking in amusement.

The cat was forcefully ripped from her grasp; it squeaked a meow in surprise. "Stop this charade Alion!" The cat growled as the man tossed him over toward a nearby log. It stumbled, but stretched it's back to try to make the tumble appear intentional.

"Hey! You can't just go tossing cats as you please," but before she could finish the cat morphed.

Now before her sat a beautiful honey skinned young man. His apricot hair shimmered with gold. Slightly pointed ears peeked out from his choppy mane. He shared the cat's eyes. That couldn't be the cat, that person could not be Gingersnap, could he? Elsie suddenly felt stupid for calling such a man a silly name.

The young man sat upon the log with his crossed leg swaying in playfulness. He looked toward the older gentleman, with a mocking pout on his face, "Now why do you always have to ruin my fun?"

"Because that bloody display of affection between you two grew sickening!"

"Well you owe me a damn good pillow. I was quite looking forward to the firm ones I was going to sleep with tonight." He gave Elsie a wink.

Elsie grabbed a clump of dirt and tossed it at the young man. He just chuckled and lazily blocked the incoming shower of earth with his hand. Elsie gestured to her chest, "These are not 'pillows'."

The young man laughed in response, "Hey now I was just giving you a compliment. No need to throw a fit."

Elsie was unsure if she felt uncomfortable due to the discovery of Gingersnap's true identity, or that just a few moments ago she allowed him to knead her chest, "Maybe I don't want any of your compliments!" She crossed her arms in modesty.

The young man leaned forward with a suave grin; "I could insult you if you wish."

Elsie flopped down onto the ground with a humph and stared into the blanket of stars, "Why is everyone here so impossible?"

The young man positioned himself to lie next to the girl and played with her hair, but Elsie ignored him, "For such a cute little round ear you sure have a gloomy outlook. Nothing is impossible."

The nameless man laid back down in frustration and breathed out, "And the sickening display continues."

After a moment of silence Elsie spoke, "What should I call you? 'Cause I'm definitely not calling you Gingersnap."

The young man remained fascinated with her hair, "I started to grow fond of that name."

A muffled sound behind them interrupted, "just tell her your damn name so I can get some sleep." The nameless man obviously covered his face with his cloak to block his sight of his two companions.

A rumble of a chuckle escaped the young man, "Well I guess I should oblige, for the old man could use as much beauty rest as he can get." A groan was the only response.

"My name's Alion. It's a pleasure to meet you." He held his hand out expecting a shake. Elsie just stared. "What, do you not know what a handshake is?"

Finally realizing that her mind went blank, Elsie stumbled to regain her composure, and shook his hand, "oh sorry, it's just so strange I mean I thought you where a cat."

"No sorry, I'm not a cat, but I am a prince," Alion finished with a smirk and a wink.

The shock was evident on Elsie's face. "What? Wow really? Well what were you doing in that dingy inn?"

"My father is completely useless as a ruler without my mother pulling the strings, so I was on my way to retrieve her from the Goblin King. I'm not a fan of traveling like royalty. It's much more interesting prowling the streets un-noticed. That's how I found you passed out in the desert," Alion simply stated.

"Your father isn't much use for anything," the older man interjected with another groan.

Alion stopped admiring Elsie's red hair and rolled to better face the man, "that, I would have to agree with you on."

"Wait you're telling me that your mom is friends with the Goblin King? She just goes and has afternoon tea with that monster?" Elsie couldn't believe someone so cruel could have friends.

"Oh he's not too bad. Even though he is a bit dull now-a-days." Alion looked toward the older companion, "So, where is my mother?"

"Why would he know?" It clicked, like the final piece to an impossible puzzle, but instead of an image of beauty, the puzzle revealed something sickening. Elsie realized she's been traveling with the Goblin King. "no, NO you can't be him!"

She stood to run but was impeded by the prince grabbing her shoulders, "Oh no you don't, I don't want to go chasing you all over this forest."

"Let me go! How can you trust that thing? He killed my Dad!" She fought back from his grasp.

Jareth kneeled in front of the frighten girl, "I did no such thing you silly child!"

"I don't believe you!" She screamed.

Alion soften his grip and tried to calm her, "Elsie, believe me, he would never hurt you or your family."

"He killed my dad." Elsie fought back the tears.

Jareth rested back on his heels giving the girl room.

"No he wouldn't, he loves your mother. Why would he do such a thing?" Alion continued to try to calm Elsie.

"He doesn't love her; he tried to turn my uncle into a goblin," fright was still apparent in her voice.

"I did want she wished of me! That's what I do. I am bound to grant forgotten children's wishes," Jareth rejoined the scene.

Elsie slowly began to regain her composure, "She wasn't forgotten. She had a family."

Jareth sighed with irritation, why must he explain everything? "The true reality of the situation doesn't matter. What someone perceives as his or her reality IS what matters. She felt forgotten, so she was forgotten." He paused to slow down, he didn't wish to frighten her any further, "how do you think you arrived here?"

Alion released Elsie, confident she would remain, "Well uh I don't know. It just happened."

"Magic doesn't 'just happen'. There has to be a catalyst. You wished to find the one who killed your father. That is why you are here." Jareth looked reassuringly into her gaze.

Elsie asked, "If you didn't kill him then who would?"

Jareth resituated his legs into a more comfortable postion, "It seems my brother would, and now he has both of your mothers and is trying to gain control of the Labyrinth."

"Wait what?" Alion tried to join the exchange, but was unsuccessful.

Elsie finally began to accept what the Goblin King said as truth; she was going to find a way to save her mother, "What should we do?"

Annoyance began to rise again in Jarteh's voice, "There is no we. I am taking you somewhere safe, then I am going to ask the oracle what must be done."

"But-" Elsie was unable to finish.

The fuming prince hated being ignored, "Now hold on, are you telling me that my mother is trapped in the Labyrinth with Rivian?" Alion grew up with tales of the forgotten prince. Rivian was the Underground's boogeyman.

"Yes," Jareth was unable to look Alion in the eye. The prince's mother was gone and Jareth wasn't even sure if she could be saved.

Alion left Elsie's side and began to pace, "So let me get this straight, you, the Keeper of the Labyrinth, failed to protect my mother from some exiled trash?" The prince wasn't sure he expected an answer, but it felt good to clear his head of thoughts.

"He had Rianadayr! He had control of Sarah. I could have killed her if I fought back," Jareth began with great force, but slowly he started to falter in his belief.

Elsie could only sit back and watch the argument unfold. She watched as Alion continued his tirade. "You and your stupid fascination with humans. Rivian has the Labyrinth now. Your attachment to one human has put thousands of lives in danger; human and Fae alike!"

"You think I don't know that? I know more about Rivian, and what he's capable of, than anyone," Jareth defended.

Alion desperately tried to make sense of what he was hearing, "what happened to your power? I thought you kept control of the Labyrinth no matter where you were?" He grew up with the belief that the Keeper of the Labyrinth could do anything. He wasn't sure if that because of his mother's fondness for the man, or Jareth's ego.

Jareth wasn't sure he should reveal his weakness, but something had to be done to settle the young man; so he replied faintly, "I can't keep complete control without my amulet."

Alion stopped to stare down at the Goblin King, "Some all powerful Fae you are."

Jareth stood to meet Alion's height. "I never claimed to be an all powerful Fae!" his voice returned to its normal ferocity.

Surprised by the Goblin King's newfound force, Alion hesitated, "but you let everyone think-"

"Please can we stop yelling we're getting no where." Elsie grew tired of the men's bickering. Both Fae turned toward the girl's voice of reason. With both of their attention, she continued, "who is this Oracle, and how do we get to her?"

"She's the last immortal Fae. She heads the Court" Alion said.

"You two are not coming." Jareth did not want to be responsible for any more lives.

Alion found a seat on the nearby log. He would let Elsie take over the argument from here. "Like Hell we aren't. I'm not just going to sit back hoping you succeed. We're coming," Elsie gestured to Alion and herself.

"How do expect to get into a council meeting without me?" Alion remained seated on the log. Jareth needed the prince's help even if he wouldn't admit it. "If the Western Kingdom sees you stroll into the capital powerless you can just say farewell to your little goblins." The Golem Kingdom was always looking for a weak opponent to flex their military might.

Jareth watched the fire dwindle into embers. "I am not powerless"

"You might as well be."

Elsie ignored the petty squabble and tried to carry on, "Alion, how can you help?"

"There's a great ball celebrating the equinox. All Court members attend, so my family is invited. I can sneak you in." Alion paused to think, "I might be able to pass you two off as servants." He picked up a nearby twig and began to twill it through his fingers.

"Will that work?" Elsie couldn't believe it to be that simple. She had a hard time imagining Jareth taking to being a servant too well.

"I don't know. It should be easy enough." The prince yawned; it was getting late. "Everyone is usually too drunk to notice or care what the servants do."

"Awesome!" Elsie hoped this would be enough to convince Jareth that he needed them, "so we can go right?"

"Fine," Jareth waved off the girl's excitement as if it were a cloud of pesky gnats. "We will head for the South Kingdom and then to the capital from there." He returned to his designated spot near the fire. "I'm leaving at dawn. If you aren't up and ready by then, I'm leaving you behind." He rolled on his side, "Now good night."

Elsie prepared to go to sleep. Alion snuck up behind, but as he reached around for an embrace he received a quick smack. "Watch it!"

Alion undeterred, whispered, "Come now, it's suppose to get fairly chilly tonight."

"Well it's a good thing I'm hot-blooded."

"That you are." Alion's grin widened. A familiar grunt was heard opposite the now glowing embers, and the trio eventually drifted to sleep.

The air was moist with morning dew as the lazy sun began peek over the endless green treetops. The day was just gaining it's color and all that could be heard was the crackling fire the prince tended. He was preparing breakfast. Some unfortunate lizards were rotating on a makeshift spit, their skin crisping with every flick of the flame.

Alion inspected one of the darker creatures. Satisfied that it was cooked thoroughly he headed over toward a sleeping Elsie. "Hey get up," he gave her a gentle shake.

Elsie woke with her eyes focused on a very dead, very burnt, lizard. "What the-!" She jolted up to see the poor thing was speared, by a stick, and held by a smug Alion.

"Sorry, I ensure you that startling you was not my intention."

Elsie saw through his lie, he enjoyed making her uncomfortable, "What is that?" She pointed at the lizard.

"Breakfast."

"How did you catch it?" Not seeing any traps, she was confused, and disgusted.

"I'm a cat remember," Alion laughed at her puzzled face.

"Oh yeah…" Elsie pulled her knees to her chest.

Alion held the lizard out in offering, "here."

"Eh no thanks."

"Just eat it," Alion began to impatiently shake the lizard. "It's a long way to the South Kingdom," he said in a sing-song voice.

Her stomach let out a low rumble; there was no denying her hunger. "Alright fine," she took the offered meal and looked around, "Uh where's um-"

"Jareth?" The prince began to eat.

"Yeah," Elsie glanced down at her lizard seeing if it could be eaten without gagging.

Alion flicked the stick, of his own toasted critter, over his shoulder, and motioned his head to the right, "down by the stream, getting water. He'll be back soon."

They sat and ate in silence.

After they were both full, or at least as full one could get on burnt reptile, Elsie broke the uneasy silence, "so... Who is this Rivian guy? What makes him so scary? I mean they're brothers, right?"

"I'm not really the one to tell you about him." It was the first time Elsie saw Alion uneasy. "I don't know too much about him. But, yes, they are brothers." Elsie moved in for a closer seat. "Rivian is the eldest. The Labyrinth chose Jareth as its guardian after their father fell ill." Alion's gaze fell from her view, his apricot fringe obscured his features.

"Wait it chose him? It's conscious?"

"From what I understand, in a way it is." His face remained hidden. "Only Jareth's bloodline knows what exactly it is and what it can do. Fae families don't like sharing, well much of anything really."

Elsie lowered her head to try to get a better view of his face. "So this guy is just miffed that he's not King and Jareth is?"

Alion looked toward Elsie, "I-"

Jareth appeared behind the two, "Stop assuming about things you know nothing about." He had several, water-filled, leather skins slung over his shoulder.

"So then you tell us why this guy's so angry." Elsie leaned back, braced by the heel of her hands.

Jareth retrieved his discarded cloak, as he spoke, "He is not angry; he is a psychotic murderer." His voice didn't increase in volume; it just remained the same, as if one were reciting common facts. "Don't think for a second he is just angry and throwing some kind of tantrum."

"Well what's his deal then?" Elsie was genuinely interested in learning of this villain's past.

"That is none of your concern," Jareth kicked scattering dirt; extinguishing the fire.

Elsie rose, brushing the dust from her clothes, "Of course it is my concern, he killed my dad and kid napped my Mom. I'm pretty sure I deserve to know."

The Goblin King took a step toward the girl, "Not now, if we make it to the capital then maybe I'll tell you."

"You know by saying that you are ensuring we stick with you," Elsie replied with a silly grin.

"I know," Jareth kicked the sitting prince prodding him to move. Alion leapt to his feet anxious to return home. He missed his bed.


End file.
